1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vacuum devices, and particularly to a vacuum device for assembling a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are key members of a camera. A lens module includes a lens barrel with a lens received in the lens barrel. In assembly, firstly, the lens is held by a clip. Then, a circumferential surface of the lens is applied with glue by a glue needle. Finally, the lens is inserted into the lens barrel. However, the lens may be scratched by the clip, which would damage the lens. In addition, it is precision-demanding work to fit the lenses correctly in the lens barrel. Often the precision is low, thereby affecting the quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vacuum device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.